Plasterboard ceiling panels have conventionally been fixed in position by nailing them to timber joists or rafters, the edges of adjacent panels being held in alignment by fixing timber noggins between the joists at appropriate locations and nailing the abutting panel edges to the noggin.
At locations where a plasterboard panel meets a wall, the plasterboard is fixed at its edge by nailing upwardly into a batten extending partially across the wall plate and partially over the ceiling panel.
It is also good building practice to insulate the roof of a building with insulation material laid over the plasterboard ceiling between the rafters.
It is most desirable that the insulation material extends over the external cavity wall of the building to prevent a cold bridge where the cavity is closed.
Insulation material, usually in the form of quilting, is pushed into position between the rafters after the plasterboard has been fixed, but it is difficult to ensure that it reaches the full extent of the area to be covered, because the end of the plasterboard is nailed to a batten to prevent it sagging, and this batten projects above the top level of the plasterboard.
The present invention seeks to provide a support which may be fixed to the wall along the perimeter of a room below the rafters or joists, and which may receive and support the edge of the plasterboard.